I'm in love with you not you
by she who loves anime
Summary: Kagome loves shesshoumaru's beast. sesshoumaru hates her but his beast loves loves her. see how these too get together through strange situations.


Pairing: Inu x Kikyo, Sango x miroku, Kagome x ??, Sess x ????

Summary: Kagome loves sesshoumaru's beast but not him. Sesshoumaru hates her but his beast loves her. See how these two come together through strange situation.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and its characters. Original Characters are mine. **_

AN: hey everyone. I hope you all will like this fic. This is my first Inuyasha fic so take it easy on me. I'll try to update as soon as I can since I have another fic to update also (Kaleido star/Pick me)

**On with the fic.**

"KAGOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Said girl was dozing against a tree holding a book which she was previously reading before going to dream world woke up startled and looked around. She huffed angrily when she saw Shippo running around the camp with inuyasha in tow.

"Inuyasha. Dont make me say the "S. I. T" word" she warned. Inuyasha at the moment caught Shippo's tail and the kit was dangling upside down trying to escape. "Let me go. Let me go. Kagomeee help." The kitsune yelled as inuyasha shook him.

"Not until you give me back my chocolate you runt." He said still shaking the kit.

"I,I,I ..ddo o on nnttttttt hha a aa vvve ee ittt… I iii a a tttt tititit" the kitsune finished.

"WHAT. That was mine."

A vein popped as Kagome watched Inuyasha shook her kit. "Inuyaashaa" her voice was soft but menacing. Sango and Miroku who was a few feet away looked up at kagome then back at Inuyasha. 'He's in for it.' They thought and started counting. 1. 2. 3….

"SSIIITTT" Kagome screamed.

BANNNNGG.

Birds scattered from the trees they were resting and the ground shook a little. Kagome spranged to her feet and walked to what appeared to be human like crater with smoke coming out. As she stopped near it shippo jumped out of the hole and into kagome's arm. Moving till he was sitting on her right shoulder, they looked down at inuyasha who surprisingly hasn't passed out yet for he was cursing trying to get up but the beads wont allow it.

"Inuyasha. How many times do I have to tell you to stop bullying shippo." She shook her finger at him while her other hand were placed on her hip. At the moment she looked like a mother lecturing her child for misbehaving. Shippo grinned.

"Dummmt.. omeeh.. ee ..,stpooeme cholet" his voice was muffled as he stopped struggling coming to the conclusion that it would take a while for him to get out of there. His doggy ears were flat against his skull as kagome yelled at him.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat him like a ragged doll. I would have given you one if you had asked me." She huffed and turned at sango's angry cry "hentai" just in time to see her friend slap Miroku hard that he went flying back. When he landed he was unconscious with a silly grin on his face.

"He never learns. does he?" Shipp said shaking his head and kagome nodded smiling and walked to the fuming taiyge.

"Sango chan. Want to take a bath with me?"

"No. you go. I'm not in the mood for one now. I'll watch over miroku and inuyasha." The taiyge smiled at her then glared at the monk who woke up.

"My dear sango. I'm wounded that you think of me that way…." A hand laid innocently on his chest while he stood up walking towards the two girls.

"Save it monk.' Sango snapped at him. Kagome shook her head then looked at shippo. "What about you shippo? Wanna join me?" the kit looked at her for a moment then grinned. "Sure"

"Okay. Lets go" running to where her yellow pack was she took out her bathing supplies a few towels and walked out of the camp. Kirara followed after them.

"We are here" she squealed when she saw the hot spring. She laid down the bathing supplies and towels and quickly stripped off her clothes and entered into the spring. "This is just what I need." She purred relaxing. Shippo joined with kirara and the trio played for a while. "Shippo come here sweetie. Let me wash your hair." She giggled when he whined. "Awwwee. Do you have to?"

"Yes. Now come here."

The kit reluctantly obeyed and soon was covered in bubbles. When kagome finished washing he jumped out of the spring and shook himself dry. When had finished he looked like complete fur ball and kagome giggled.

"Kagome lets go." Shippo said while putting on his clothes. Kagome shook her head. "You go shippo. I'll join you later. I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll scream. Ok"

"OK" the kit said smiling and ran back to camp with kirara. Kagome smiled ad waded to the middle of the spring. Her feet barely touched the ground. Closingf her eyes, taking a deep breath she dived into the hot water. After a while she came up taking in air and that's when she felt a powerful aura. One that she knew very well. Before she could turn a hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back and she came into contact with a warm hard body. Her breath hitched as she watched the hand with claws moved softly up from her waist to her breast and she shivered when the person spoke.

"Miko"

**AN: well what do you think? I know its short but I promise next chappie will be much longer.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
